Kakahiaka
by MissWriteress16
Summary: While performing the torture known as jogging at eight o'clock, Mary and Kekoa meet up with Danny and Grace. Teasing, reassurances and a deepening relationship between the adults ensues.


**Yay for more ship tease! Oh, and more Grace! I recently got an idea for another story so…yeah, here it is. Also the title means Morning (I thought it was the simplest thing I could come up with).**

 **I do not own Hawaii Five O and I have never claimed otherwise.**

* * *

Mary gasped, placing her hand on her knees and taking deep breaths as Kekoa wagged his tail and looked at her.

She had decided that she should try and stay healthy, so she took to jogging every morning with Kekoa.

"Wow Mary, did you run a marathon or something?"

She looked up, shaking her head when she saw Danny making his way over with Grace. She grinned, placing her hands on her hips.

"No, I just decided to stay healthy."

"Oh no, don't tell me you're on a health kick too?"

Danny groaned, narrowing his eyes. He was trying to ignore just how defined Mary's _assets_ were in the workout clothes she was wearing.

 _She's Mary, Steve's little sister, you know? The guy who can kill someone in twenty different ways if they even think ungentlemanly thoughts about said sister?_

"Jersey, you ok?"

Marry asked, frowning in worry. Danny nodded, looking down with a smile at Grace. The girl began squealing when her father began tickling her.

"Aunt Mary, I'm glad you're being healthy."

Grace stated, a big smile on her face. Mary returned the smile, laughing as Kekoa came bounding over to Danny.

"Hey boy, how are you? Have you been protecting Mary?"

Danny asked as he began scratching the dog behind the ears. He looked up at Mary, grinning.

"So, since it's around seven in the morning and you probably didn't eat, how about we get breakfast?"

Mary opened her mouth to protest, but closed it when her stomach began grumbling. Grace began giggling as her father smirked at an embarrassed Mary.

"Come on, let's get some food."

* * *

"Ok, how is this considered a proper breakfast? Breakfast is eggs, toast, _sausage_ not this!"

Mary and Grace looked at each other and rolled their eyes at Danny's loud protest. They had found a café and were sitting outside, with Kekoa lying in the shade on the grass.

"Danno, I like this."

"Yeah, plus it's _healthy_ for you."

Mary noted, stretching out the word healthy and smirking when she saw Danny shoot her a mocking glare.

"Oh great, bad enough if you team up with Steve to tease me, now you're turning my daughter against me?"

Mary laughed, high-fiving Grace who giggled. Danny shook his head, muttering something under his breath but he allowed a small smile to escape as he watched Mary and Grace.

For as much as he disliked the two of teaming up on him, he couldn't help but be grateful to Mary. He wanted his daughter to have good role models, and Mary was one of the best.

Grace had even expressed a small interest in art, likely stemming from watching Mary work.

However another thought came to his mind as he watched the two, Mary would make a good mother.

 _Ok, time to lock that thought away before you do something that will make Steve shoot you._

Danny thought, shaking his head.

"Danno, I'm done, can I play with Kekoa now?"

"Sure Monkey."

Grace grinned, standing up and running to the dog who was now on his feet and wagging his tail.

"She's a good kid, you've raised her well."

Danny smiled softly at Mary, shaking his head.

"If only Rachel would see it that way…"

He looked up, startled, when he felt her hand on top of his. Mary smiled at him.

"You're a good father Danny, you are."

"Thanks Mary."

Mary grinned, turning her head to watch Grace and Kekoa running in the grass. Danny put his arm over the back of his chair, smiling as he watched his daughter.

Maybe she was right, maybe he should just let go of any guilt he had for his job. After all, according to Grace, he was her hero.

And he planned to always be.

* * *

 **Honestly, I think I like writing these short one shots that are only about 500 words than the ones that are over 1000. Maybe because it doesn't take that long to write, I don't know, but I'll think I'll be doing more of these in the future.**


End file.
